Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Moreover, for example, base stations can assign resources to the mobile devices for communicating therewith, such as a portion of frequency over time. In an example, base stations can assign resources for data communications and for control data (which can relate to the data communications), and the base stations can encode data into codewords (e.g., or multiple codeblocks corresponding to the codeword) for transmission over the resources. In addition, base stations can transmit reference signals to the mobile devices. In an example, the mobile devices can measure the reference signals and report feedback to the base stations related to quality of the reference signals. In one example, base stations can allocate resources to the mobile devices based at least in part on the feedback. It is to be appreciated that the base stations can transmit reference signals for each antenna. Furthermore, for example, base stations can support communications from mobile devices using different technologies and can operate in a similar frequency space for the communications.